


Burn It Down

by Vaderisbae



Series: Tales of the Commander [5]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Clarke fails at cooking, Crack, F/F, Fire Clarke, Heda Lexa (The 100), Injury, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Tumblr: incorrect-clexa, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Werewolf Lexa (The 100), house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderisbae/pseuds/Vaderisbae
Summary: Lexa races home when she hears firetruck sirens at the cabin.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Tales of the Commander [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Ugh, multi-chap fics are haaaaarrrdd. So here's a little crack to tide y'all over until I can get my shit together. All credit for the inspiration goes to [incorrect-clexa](https://incorrect-clexa.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> Lexa: What is the one thing I told you not to do?  
> Clarke: Burn the house down.  
> Lexa: And what did you do?  
> Clarke: Made you dinner...  
> Lexa:...  
> Clarke:...  
> Clarke: and burnt the house down.
> 
> Also, shoutout to RitteCreed for helping me out and being my new beta reader!

Lexa dashed home as quickly as possible, sirens ringing in her ears from the direction of the cabin. She had just been returning from a run when she heard the wailing of firetrucks seeming to be heading towards her cabin. _Clarke!_ As far as she knew, Clarke was the only person at the house right now. Anya was out with her own patrol and Aden was helping Raven in the garage. Chances were that the mechanic had her music blasting so loud she wouldn’t hear any alarms until the trucks were right by her garage. Faster, she had to run faster. Lexa moved like the wind through the forest undergrowth towards her mate. Stretching her thoughts down the mate bond linking her to the blonde, she picked up a vague ache in her head and the blackness of unconsciousness. _Jok!_

Her claws gouged deep furrows into the grass of her backyard as she skid to a stop at the sight in front of her. Orange flames spewed out from the warped back doorway, glass having shattered in the intense heat, blackening the wood around it. _CLARKE, **LITTLE FLAME.**_ She sprinted up the deck stairs and burst into the inferno, shifting to human between one stride and the next. Smoke blinded her as she searched desperately for her mate, ignoring the heat licking up her clothes. The fire had engulfed the entire kitchen, melting the soles of Lexa’s shoes and filling the air with the smell of her own burning hair. A break in the conflagration revealed the slumped form of Clarke on the floor next to the kitchen island.

Lexa endured the searing pain from her sizzling skin as she scooped her mate into her arms and stumbled on blistered feet to the icy deck. EMTs appeared around the corner of the house, along with volunteer firefighters holding a firehose to douse the flames through the cabin’s windows and wrecked doorway. The paramedics tried to take Clarke from her, but shied back from Sister Wolf’s raspy snarls. She lurched to her feet, not remembering falling to her knees, and carried her unconscious mate to an ambulance and placed her lovingly on the gurney. She forced herself to back up enough to allow the EMTs to examine Clarke and check her for injuries. One of the braver paramedics tried approaching the Alpha to treat her burns, but quickly scurried away at the subvocal growl and menacing blankness of Lexa’s expression. 

Her mate was roused to consciousness as the paramedics prodded her and she tried to brush off their administering hands, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side. The only injury they could find was a small gash on her forehead, outlined in ugly purpling bruises. She looked over sheepishly at where Lexa stood motionless in front of her, arms folded and eyes shining emerald.

“Clarke,” Lexa enunciated hoarsely, throat raw from the smoke she’d inhaled, the ‘k’ at the end clicking crisply. Fretful anger leaked out of her stiff posture, despite her efforts to reign in her lingering fear and adrenaline.

“Yeaaaah?” Clarke feigned innocence, peering up at Lexa with timid blue puppy-dog eyes.

“What is the **one** thing I told you not to do?” She growled out between clenched teeth.

“Uh, burn the house down,” Clarke gulped slightly, the movement of her throat slightly distracting Lexa from her intended lecture.

“And what did you do?”

“Made you dinner?” she trailed off as a guilty grin crept up her lips and she shrugged sheepishly.

Lexa just stared at her, a muscle in her jaw twitching in irritation. Clarke stared back, not lowering her eyes like any wolf would in the face of the Commander’s wrath. The Alpha narrowed her eyes threateningly in a look of intense inflexibility. It lasted for almost a minute before Clarke broke, glancing at her feet and back up at Lexa’s face, abashed.

“And burned the house down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed! It was a blast to write XD Come stalk me on Tumblr at [yashaisbae](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yashaisbae)!


End file.
